This application relates generally to two- or three-dimensional nonvolatile memory integrated circuits such as semiconductor flash memory and its fabrication, and more specifically, to ones having different low resistance metal silicide contacts optimized for different portions of the integrated circuits.
Solid-state memory capable of nonvolatile storage of charge, particularly in the form of EEPROM and flash EEPROM packaged as a small form factor card, has become the storage of choice in a variety of mobile and handheld devices, notably information appliances and consumer electronics products. Unlike RAM (random access memory) that is also solid-state memory, flash memory is non-volatile, and retains its stored data even after power is turned off. Also, unlike ROM (read only memory), flash memory is rewritable similar to a disk storage device. In spite of the higher cost, flash memory is increasingly being used in mass storage applications.
Flash EEPROM is similar to EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable read-only memory) in that it is a non-volatile memory that can be erased and have new data written or “programmed” into their memory cells. Both utilize a floating (unconnected) conductive gate, in a field effect transistor structure, positioned over a channel region in a semiconductor substrate, between source and drain regions. A control gate is then provided over the floating gate. The threshold voltage characteristic of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, for a given level of charge on the floating gate, there is a corresponding voltage (threshold) that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned “on” to permit conduction between its source and drain regions. Flash memory such as Flash EEPROM allows entire blocks of memory cells to be erased at the same time.
The floating gate can hold a range of charges and therefore can be programmed to any threshold voltage level within a threshold voltage window. The size of the threshold voltage window is delimited by the minimum and maximum threshold levels of the device, which in turn correspond to the range of the charges that can be programmed onto the floating gate. The threshold window generally depends on the memory device's characteristics, operating conditions and history. Each distinct, resolvable threshold voltage level range within the window may, in principle, be used to designate a definite memory state of the cell.
Nonvolatile memory devices are also manufactured from memory cells with a dielectric layer for storing charge. Instead of the conductive floating gate elements described earlier, a dielectric layer is used. Such memory devices utilizing dielectric storage element have been described by Eitan et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 21, no. 11, November 2000, pp. 543-545. An ONO dielectric layer extends across the channel between source and drain diffusions. The charge for one data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the drain, and the charge for the other data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the source. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,192 and 6,011,725 disclose a nonvolatile memory cell having a trapping dielectric sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers. Multi-state data storage is implemented by separately reading the binary states of the spatially separated charge storage regions within the dielectric.
There are many commercially successful semiconductor memory devices being used today. These semiconductor memory devices include volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) or static random access memory (“SRAM”) devices, non-volatile memory devices, such as resistive random access memory (“ReRAM”), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (“EEPROM”), flash memory (which can also be considered a subset of EEPROM), ferroelectric random access memory (“FRAM”), and magneto-resistive random access memory (“MRAM”), and other semiconductor elements capable of storing information. Furthermore, each type of memory device may have different configurations. For example, flash memory devices may be configured in a NAND or a NOR configuration.
The memory devices can be formed from passive and/or active elements, in any combinations. By way of non-limiting example, passive semiconductor memory elements include ReRAM device elements, which in some embodiments include a resistivity switching storage element, such as an anti-fuse, phase change material, etc., and optionally a steering element, such as a diode, etc. Further by way of non-limiting example, active semiconductor memory elements include EEPROM and flash memory device elements, which in some embodiments include elements containing a charge storage region, such as a floating gate, conductive nanoparticles or a charge storage dielectric material.
Multiple memory elements may be configured so that they are connected in series or such that each element is individually accessible. By way of non-limiting example, NAND devices contain memory elements (e.g., devices containing a charge storage region) connected in series. For example, a NAND memory array may be configured so that the array is composed of multiple strings of memory in which each string is composed of multiple memory elements sharing a single bit line and accessed as a group. In contrast, memory elements may be configured so that each element is individually accessible, e.g., a NOR memory array. One of skill in the art will recognize that the NAND and NOR memory configurations are exemplary, and memory elements may be otherwise configured.
The semiconductor memory elements of a single device, such as elements located within and/or over the same substrate or in a single die, may be distributed in two or three dimensions, such as a two dimensional array structure or a three dimensional array structure.
In a two dimensional memory structure, the semiconductor memory elements are arranged in a single plane or single memory device level. Typically, in a two dimensional memory structure, memory elements are located in a plane (e.g., in an x-z direction plane) which extends substantially parallel to a major surface of a substrate that supports the memory elements. The substrate may be a wafer over which the layers of the memory elements are deposited and/or in which memory elements are formed or it may be a carrier substrate which is attached to the memory elements after they are formed.
The memory elements may be arranged in the single memory device level in an ordered array, such as in a plurality of rows and/or columns. However, the memory elements may be arranged in non-regular or non-orthogonal configurations as understood by one of skill in the art. The memory elements may each have two or more electrodes or contact lines, such as bit lines and word lines.
A three dimensional memory array is organized so that memory elements occupy multiple planes or multiple device levels, forming a structure in three dimensions (i.e., in the x, y and z directions, where the y direction is substantially perpendicular and the x and z directions are substantially parallel to the major surface of the substrate).
As a non-limiting example, each plane in a three dimensional memory array structure may be physically located in two dimensions (one memory level) with multiple two dimensional memory levels to form a three dimensional memory array structure. As another non-limiting example, a three dimensional memory array may be physically structured as multiple vertical columns (e.g., columns extending substantially perpendicular to the major surface of the substrate in the y direction) having multiple elements in each column and therefore having elements spanning several vertically stacked memory planes. The columns may be arranged in a two dimensional configuration, e.g., in an x-z plane, thereby resulting in a three dimensional arrangement of memory elements. One of skill in the art will understand that other configurations of memory elements in three dimensions will also constitute a three dimensional memory array.
By way of non-limiting example, in a three dimensional NAND memory array, the memory elements may be connected together to form a NAND string within a single horizontal (e.g., x-z) plane. Alternatively, the memory elements may be connected together to extend through multiple horizontal planes. Other three dimensional configurations can be envisioned wherein some NAND strings contain memory elements in a single memory level while other strings contain memory elements which extend through multiple memory levels. Three dimensional memory arrays may also be designed in a NOR configuration and in a ReRAM configuration.
A monolithic three dimensional memory array is one in which multiple memory levels are formed above and/or within a single substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. In a monolithic three-dimensional array the layers of each level of the array are formed on the layers of each underlying level of the array. One of skill in the art will understand that layers of adjacent levels of a monolithic three dimensional memory array may be shared or have intervening layers between memory levels. In contrast, two dimensional arrays may be formed separately and then packaged together to form a non-monolithic memory device. For example, non-monolithic stacked memories have been constructed by forming memory levels on separate substrates and adhering the memory levels atop each other. The substrates may be thinned or removed from the memory levels before bonding, but as the memory levels are initially formed over separate substrates, such memories are not monolithic three dimensional memory arrays. Further, multiple two dimensional memory arrays or three dimensional memory arrays (monolithic or non-monolithic) may be formed separately and then packaged together to form a stacked-chip memory device.
Semiconductor devices typically have one or more polysilicon layer as gate electrode material for devices. A polysilicon gate's electrical conductivity may be increased by depositing a metal (such as tungsten) or a metal silicide (such as tungsten silicide) over the gate. Polysilicon may also be employed as a conductor or as an ohmic contact for shallow junctions, with the desired electrical conductivity attained by doping the polysilicon material.
For example, in a NAND memory device, memory cells and other circuit elements are formed on the same wafer. Typically, depositions of polysilicon/metal silicide/metal contact are performed across the wafer. A configuration of polysilicon/metal silicide/metal contact may be optimized for the memory cells but not for the other circuit elements. This may result in higher than optimal resistances in the metal contacts of the other circuit elements.
Thus, there is a need to provide a memory device and processing method where the configuration of silicide is independently optimized for the memory cells and for the other circuit elements to provide lower contact resistance for the other circuit elements.